A Wildcat Summer!
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: (Follows HSM2) The Wildcats are back and ready for summer. Relationships will be tested as the summer goes on. Could this amazing group of friends stick together? Or will their friendship be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical 2 or any of the series. I do, however, own most of the book series.**

* * *

Sitting in homeroom for the last thirty minutes of school, Riella Cruz could barely contain her excitement. She was wearing high-waisted, white-washed jean shorts, a white, long-sleeve crop top, and white Converse high-tops. Riella's makeup was flawless with winged eyeliner and long eyelashes. She was also wearing the softball necklace that her mother had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Riella's ebony hair had been cut into a different style soon after the end of softball season. Her bangs now went to the right instead of the left and swooped a little bit over her eye.

As Riella looked around her homeroom, she noticed that no one was paying attention to Ms. Darbus drone on. Zeke Baylor was sitting next to Ms. Darbus, wearing a dunce hat that said "SHH!". He had been whispering earlier to Zach. Zach Montgomery, Riella's boyfriend, was sitting in front of her, doodling on a spare sheet of paper. Chad Danforth was twirling the basketball that he carried around with him everywhere absent-mindedly. Taylor McKessie was sitting next to Riella in the row second closest to the door, doing some type of equations. Sharpay and Ryan Evans, East High's most dramatic siblings, were doing something other than listening to their drama teacher. Sharpay was writing notes to Ryan, while Ryan was looking out the window. Troy Bolton, who sitting right in front of Ms. Darbus, looked as if he was paying attention, but was probably daydreaming. Gabriella Montez, Riella's cousin who lives with her, was shuffling her desk in excitement of her first summer in one place, occasionally hitting the back of Riella's seat. Martha Cox, was somewhat dancing in her desk, listening to music. What a better way to ignore Darbus. Kelsi Nielson, sitting closest to the classroom door, was looking down at composition sheets, probably writing a song. Jason Cross was intrigued by what Ms. Darbus was saying.

Soon as Riella stopped looking around the room, Jason had raised his hand.

"Ms. Darbus?"

"Yes, Mr. Cross?" Ms. Darbus stopped her speech.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards Jason in the back of the room.

"What's your favorite summer memory, Ms. Darbus?" Jason asked hopeful.

Every student in the classroom groaned, wondering why Jason asked that question.

Riella soon tuned Darbus out, wishing that she had her headphones. Sadly, she left them in her locker, as she usually did after her teacher's aide period. She then focused on the back of Zach's head. He had recently cut it and to Riella, his hair looked like Dylan O'Brien's. Whether it was down or up. Zach's hair was only a little bit darker than Dylan O'Brien's, though. She had to resist running her hands through his hair. Riella looked at the clock and noticed that there were only five minutes left. She started to count the seconds down.

Soon, Riella was ten seconds away from freedom, when the rest of the class was counting along with her in a whisper.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The bell shrilled to life, only to be blocked out by the sound of students, even some teachers, being excited for summer.

Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Gabriella and Riella walked out of Ms. Darbus's after the boys ran out. The girls started laughing at how ridiculous the boys were.

"They practically flew out of the classroom." Martha laughed.

"Zeke barely got that hat off his head!" grinned Riella.

The girls continued to laugh. As they settled down, Riella talked.

"Hey I'll meet you guys soon. I have to get some stuff out of my locker."

"Okay." "See ya!" The four girls chorused.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! This is the beginning of A Wildcat Summer! Please review, favorite, follow, or all three!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 _ **Megara The Jedi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or its' sequels. I do, however, own the book series.**

* * *

As Riella opened her locker, a note fell softly to the floor.

When she picked it up, Riella noticed that the note was from her birthday from Zach. They celebrated her birthday that weekend after a softball game, but her mother had a little party on her birthday for family and Riella, You looked absolutely beautiful when you blew out your candles on you birthday cake this past Wednesday.

Riella, you are the most caring person that I know. I am thankful that you are my best friend and the greatest girlfriend that I could ever ask for.

Love, Zach.

Riella smiled as she closed the note and put it on the top shelf. She was grabbing her backpack when she felt someone behind her. Riella turned around and saw her boyfriend, Zach Montgomery.  
"Hey!" Riella smiled.

"Hey." Zach grinned back. Riella put her galaxy-print Jansport on her back and turned to grab her teal Aztec design sandals that she left in her locker two weeks ago. She had let her friend, Hallee, borrow them. As Riella stood up, Zach put his arms around her, squishing her backpack between them. The two of them stood there for a moment, Riella eventually leaning her head back to see Zach.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Zach."

"Yeah, but we have to meet up with the rest of the gang." stated Riella as she reached her hands up and laced them with Zach's.

"Yeah, we might want to do that now." Zach chuckled.

RIella laughed and closed her locker door. The couple left and met up with the others at Gabriella's locker in the next hallway over.

"Hey, guys!" Riella smiled as Zach and her reached the others.

The group chorused in response to Riella. Zach put his arm around Riella's shoulders as the group walked out of East High. As usual, Troy had to wait until his dad was done with gathering his things.

"I'm giving you a ride, Ri?" asked Zach, pulling out his keys that were attached to a Deadpool lanyard.

"Yeah, Gabriella's coming with us." answered Riella, pulling on his hand.

They were about to head to his truck, a black 2008 Chevy Silverado, that he bought recently, when Riella stopped waiting for Gabriella to finish saying goodbye to Troy. Zach, obviously unaware of Riella stopping, was shocked by the strength that her tiny body had and almost fell down, but fell off of the curb.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed.

"We have to wait for Gabi." Riella stated, looking into Zach's whiskey brown eyes.

"Why can't we go to the truck and wait for her?" Zach asked, not wanting to wait.

"Because she doesn't know where your truck is, moron." stated Riella.

Zach nodded his head and the two waited for Gabriella.

Gabriella hugged Troy one last time, said goodbye to Taylor, and rushed over to Riella and Zach.

"Sorry, it took so long." Apologized Gabriella.

"It's fine. But someone is a little impatient today." Riella gestured toward Zach.

"I'm sorry that I want to get enough sleep before basketball camp." Zach said as he led the two girls to his truck.

Riella and Gabriella laughed as they got inside the truck.

"Turn on the a/c." Riella said as Zach turned on the truck.

"Give me a second." He said as he turned on the engine.

While Zach turned on the air conditioning and the radio, Riella turned around and faced Gabriella.

"So, how was your first complete semester at a school?" Riella asked.

"It was better than expected, even though we hit a few bumps early on." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, that was all you and Troy." Riella teased as she settled back into her seat.

"I know." Gabriella responded.

Zach had started to back up the truck.

"Well, ladies, this summer should be fun." stated Zach.

"And why is that?" asked Riella.

"Because, the gang will be hanging out."

"What hanging out? Between the basketball team going to basketball camp for the next two weeks while I'm going to my softball camp, and trying to find jobs, how are we going to hang out?" questioned Riella.

"It's called trying." answered Zach while leaving the school parking lot.

"But trying is so hard." Riella groaned.

"That's only because you're lazy, Ri." Gabriella laughed from the backseat.

"It's true." Zach laughed along as he pulled his truck next to the girls' driveway.

"Yeah, I guess." Riella shrugged.

Gabriella had the back door open and was grabbing her school stuff from the floorboard. Zach leaned over the console and Riella on her cheek. Riella opened the passenger door and started to get out, but quickly leaned over the console and captured Zach's lips before grabbing her stuff. She shut the door and left Zach with a dumbstruck look on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is on it's way so you have something to look forward to!**

 **Shout-Out to:**

 _livie912_

 **For favoriting and following my story!  
**

 **-MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

 **Megara the Jedi**


	3. Chapter 3

Riella was beat. She had finally gotten home from softball camp and all she wanted to do was fall onto her bed and sleep for a week. However, she couldn't. Riella had to find a job. The dance studio where she took dance lessons was hiring when she left Albuquerque, but they weren't anymore.

As Riella came back downstairs after unpacking, with arms full of dirty laundry, Gabriella was on the phone talking to someone.

"Yes, I would love to schedule an interview with you, Mr. Fulton."

There was a moment of silence as Riella put the clothes in the washer and Gabriella wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, the time would be great." Gabriella said after a moment. Riella started the washer and walked back into the foyer.

Gabriella looked at Riella.

There was another moment of silence.

"Yes, Ms. Riella Cruz is here." Gabriella handed the phone to Riella. Riella slowly put the phone to her ear. Gabriella left the room and headed upstairs.

"Hello, this is Riella speaking. How can I help you?" Riella asked.

"Hello, Ms. Cruz, this is Mr. Fulton from the Lava Springs Country Club. Are you interested in getting a job anytime soon?" A deep voice responded.

"Uh, yes, sir, I am." Riella answered nervously.

"We have an opening here for you. Would you like to schedule an interview, say, Thursday at three?" Asked Mr. Fulton.

"Thursday at three is perfect, Mr. Fulton." Riella answered.

"Good, you can just come with Ms. Montez since her interview is before your's."

"Okay. Thank you!" Riella said.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Ms. Cruz." Mr. Fulton said and hung up.

Riella put the phone back in it's holder. After a moment, Riella started yelling for joy. She didn't even know where Lava Springs was, but it sounded familiar.

"I have to go pick out a nice outfit for the interview!" Riella shouted as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Riella got the job at Lava Springs as an outside waitress and a new car from her grandmother on her father's side. It was a red 2014 Hyundai Sonata. It was meant to be her seventeenth birthday present since her grandma was on a trip with some friends around the time of her birthday in April.

* * *

The day she started work, she met up with Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi.

"Hey girls." Riella said as she walked up to them.

"Hey." The three chorused.

"So, how has your summer been so far, Ri?" Taylor asked as the group started walking towards the pool.

"Softball camp was how it usually was. Learned a few new things and went over others. Got a car for my birthday from my grandma." Riella told them.

"But, wasn't your birthday in April?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, but my grandma wasn't here for my birthday." Kelsi took this as a good answer.

"What about you guys?" Riella questioned them.

"Martha and I went to several job interviews, but were turned down. That is until we got the jobs here." Taylor said as Martha nodded along.

"I was already offered a job here by Sharpay because her rehearsal pianist was moving. I didn't buy it until Mr. Fulton called me." Kelsi added.

"Isn't it weird how we all got jobs at the same place?" Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder how it happened." Riella commented.

The group soon got to the pool area and heard screaming. They saw a bright pink blur fall into the pool and Gabriella diving in to save them.

Screaming continued as the group ran to the side of the pool. They saw that it was Sharpay that had fell in. The girls gave each other shocked looks as Troy asked the question that every single Wildcat was thinking.

"Are you a member here?"

Sharpay scoffed and got out the pool as soon as possibly she could. Then Mr. Fulton showed up and brought everybody to the locker rooms.

* * *

Riella and the other girls went into their locker rooms and saw that each locker had their name and number. Mr. Fulton told them that locks for the lockers would come later in the day. Riella opened hers up and pulled out her uniform. It consisted of a bright yellow-and-white striped collared shirt with short sleeves and the Lava Springs logo, a khaki pleated skirt, white Ked's, and a white visor with the Lava Springs logo in the middle of only problem was the white Ked's. They weren't really her style, but they'll do.

After changing, Riella pulled her ebony hair into a high ponytail and covered the elastic with a white ribbon she found in her bag that held her other clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to put on her shoes. Riella sat on the concrete slab that was a bench and pulled out the shoes and visor, then put her bag in the locker.

As she closed the door to the locker, Martha came out of the bathroom.

"This is absolutely insane." Martha was talking about her clothes. She wore a purple chef's shirt, and colorful pants.

"At least you don't have to wear a skirt at all times." Riella gestured to her outfit.

"Yeah, that's worse, but you'll have to deal with it come football and basketball season." Martha laughed.

Earlier that spring, Riella had helped Martha with tryouts for cheerleading by trying out with her. The cheer coach loved how they both had a background of dance and their enthusiasm.

"Don't remind me." Riella groaned, but smiled. She was excited.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ladies, if you are ready, we are about to have a meeting." Mr. Fulton's voice could be heard through the door.

* * *

 **HI!**

 **Sorry, that it took me a while to update. I had lost internet where I live (which is the middle of nowhere.) I also have been busy with school and school-related competitions.**

 **On the plus side, my Literary Criticism team was second at our district meet in UIL and even though our school didn't have any events, so we just showed up and took tests at our State FCCLA conference. All nine of us medaled, six with silver and three with gold.**

 **I promise to update _Let's Go Voltron Force,_ tonight and I am going to upload a one-shot of Martha and Riella trying out for the cheer team.**

 **ONCE AGAIN**

 **I'M SOO SORRY!**

 **(P.S.: DID ANYBODY WATCH _ROGUE ONE_? IF YOU DID AND YOU LOVED IT, PLEASE CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY! I WANT TO FANGIRL AND MY FRIENDS AIN'T CUTTING IT AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE THEY DON'T APPRECIATE IT OR HAVEN'T WATCHED IT!)**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **- _Megara The Jedi_**


	4. Chapter 4

Riella and Martha followed Mr. Fulton out into the kitchen. He showed them around the kitchen and told them where to go. Martha over toward the cooking area, while Riella was told stay in the middle of the kitchen with some of the other waiters.

Mr. Fulton went around the corner and came back with Troy, Chad, Zach, and Zeke. Troy, Chad, and Zach each had an apron in their hands.

"Miss McKessie, I have heard that you are very efficient," Taylor blushed,"Prove it! You are in charge of member activities. Keep me in your sight at all times." Taylor nodded her head.

"Kelsi! Piano at lunchtime and cocktail hour. That mean mood music, not new music. Got it?" Kelsi nodded her head with wide eyes.

"Riella! You are a waitress for the pool area. You will bring them drinks when requested and any snacks the guests want. You understand?" Riella nodded and walked away from him.

"Martha. Chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Do complete the summer with the equal amount of digits that you started with." Martha gave him a weird look before starting her job.

"He means fingers, right?" Zach asked as Taylor and Riella nodded their heads.

"Oh, Zeke," Mr. Fulton laughed when he saw Zeke behind him,"You will be assisting Chef Michael in the-"

"Promise Land." Zeke interrupted, happy about cooking.

"You hold on to this." Mr. Fulton handed Zeke a chef's hat.

"Uh, Mr. Fulton, uh, would it be it okay if we draw straws to see who has to wait on Sharpay?" Chad asked nervously.

"Please, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay." Everyone breathed in relief for a moment.

"You will be serving Miss Evans." Everyone groaned except for one of them.

"Uh, who's that?" Jason asked.

"You must always address our members as Mr., Mrs., or Miss." Mr. Fulton said, "Let's practice, "Miss Evans, would you care for a lemonade?"

"Actually, I'm not Miss Evans, I'm Jason." Everyone groaned again.

The door opened and Gabriella walked in.

"It smells so good in here and I am so hungry. What's for lunch?" Gabriella asked as everyone told her to leave.

"Miss Montez, it would seem that your lunch break doesn't start for another three-point-five minutes," Mr. Fulton looked at his watch, "I do hope that no members drowned during your absence."

"Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind and your employment here will be terminated. Understand?" Everyone nodded again, but in slight terror this time.

Mr. Fulton nodded, pleased with himself, and left with a, "Chop, chop, chop."

"That man officially scares me." Martha said as Taylor nodded and walked away. Riella walked over to where she left her white visor, Zach standing there. Riella quickly leaned on him.

"Suddenly, I'm beginning to miss detention with Ms. Darbus." Chad said coming forward.

* * *

"Me, too." Riella admitted.

"Come on guys, we have a hoop out back, two free meals, and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. All for one and one for all. All right? This is our summer. Now, what team?" Troy said with an upbeat attitude.

"Wildcats!" The group except Chad responded.

"What team?" Troy yelled.

"Wildcats!" The group including Chad exclaimed.

The door that Fulton went out of, had opened again. Every kid scrambled back to their areas.

"I'll send the waiters right out." Troy was writing something as Chad and Zach stood across from them. Riella stood next to them waiting for more instructions on the way to the pool area.

Troy had written "Let's go!" and Chad and Zach picked up serving trays and followed Troy out to the dining room. Mr. Fulton nodded in their direction and then looked at Riella.

"Miss Cruz, if you may follow me, please." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Riella followed without hesistation, only to glance back at the girls for a moment

* * *

"Miss Cruz, the drink bar is over here and you'll have to go to the outdoor kitchen that is over there for the snack food." Mr. Fulton pointed to the stations that were on opposite sides of the pool area.

"I hope that you will like working here, Miss Cruz. Remember that your lunch break is at two-thirty today."

Riella nodded her head and kept her snide comments to herself. After the incident during the whole Winter Musicale auditions, Riella has kept her comments around certain people. Mr. Fulton was one of those certain people.

* * *

The next day was almost exactly the same as before. After a few hours of working, Riella went into the kitchen, grabbed whatever she could for lunch. Zach and Chad came in soon after.

"Hey, Ri." Chad said as he sat down.

"Hey." Riella said as Zach kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you hear what Troy is doing?" Chad asked.

"No, I didn't, Chad. I'm outside all day, how could I possibly know what Troy is doing?" Riella tried to keep her sarcasm in check.

"I forgot, sorry." Chad smiled.

"It's fine." Riella smiled back, "Anyway, what's Troy doing?"

"He's planning on taking Gabriella on a romantic picnic on the golf course when they both get off today." Zach informed.

"Isn't that a little risky? She got in trouble the first day for going to her lunch break three minutes early." Riella asked. Why would Troy risk their jobs for a date?

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be caught because the golf course will be closed." Chad answered.

Riella nodded her head as she took a bite of one of her French fries.

* * *

Later in the evening when Riella and the other girls were changing out of their work clothes, Gabriella came in with soaking wet hair.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Taylor asked

"Troy and I were out on the golf course when the sprinklers came on. It was a bit of a surprise, but we started dancing in it. Mr. Fulton came out there and I got an infraction, while Troy only got a warning."

"Are you freaking serious?" Riella was a little mad.

"Yeah."

"Why did Troy only get a warning?" Martha questioned as Kelsi went and got a towel.

"I don't know, but I feel like Fulton is out to get me." Gabriella eventually said as she dried her hair.

"Or a certain blonde is making him do it." Taylor suggested.

"It's possible." Riella agreed as she took her hair down from its high ponytail.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm going to go change." Gabriella got her clothes and went into the restroom.

"I feel like Sharpay had something to do with." Riella said as soon as the door closed.

"I know she did it, but I can't prove it." Taylor said.

Two phones went off.

"That's my mom. I've gotta go." Taylor said as she gathered up her things.

"That's Dad. I'm leaving, too." Kelsi added.

"Bye." Martha and Riella chorused as the two girls left.

"You should pull a prank on Sharpay, Ri." Martha suggested.

"And actually risk getting fired? No, thanks."

"Why not? What about the pranks you pull at school and you never get caught?"

"That's it. They never catch me. Here, they can." Riella laughed.

Gabriella came out.

"Ready to go, Gabi?" Riella asked, getting her stuff together.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied. She got her bag and followed Riella to her car and they left.

* * *

 **AND I'M BACK! Hello, lovelys, I missed y'all.  
**

 **And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! With honors, I might add.**

 **I've been pretty obsessed with _High School Musical_ because on the day of my graduation, my little brother put on _High School Musical 3: Senior Year._**

 **I didn't cry, I promise! (Just kidding, I teared up.)**

 **Anyways, I promise to update as soon as I can. It will most likely be in 2 weeks because I'm going to California for my graduation trip.**

 _ **-May the Force be with You**_

 _ **Megara the Jedi!**_


End file.
